


Rabharta

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Selke!Bucky, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "Do you ever miss the sea?" Steve asks.9. barely breathing





	

 

"Do you ever miss the sea?" Steve asks.

 

* * *

 

Steve is lying on the shore, barely alive. There's more water than air in his lungs, and sand sticking to his body. The sun feels hotter than it should, somehow, and everything hurts so, so much...

There's someone walking towards him in the distance, right where the water meets the land. At first, Steve thinks it's Death, coming to reap his soul. But it's not. The black cloak waving in the spring breeze is not a really a cloak, but a pelt. And as he gets closer, Steve sees that the man's skin is decorated with thousands of small silver dots.

Steve's mom used to tell him stories about the _seal people_ every night before he went to sleep. She used to tell him of how they shed their skin to walk on the land of men, and that they're kind to those who show kindness to them, and cruel to those who harm them. She never told him how beautiful they are.

The man leans over Steve, eyes liquid like. sea water. He kisses Steve, and sucks the water out of his chest.

Then, he's gone, like a dream at dawn.

 

* * *

 

The sea calls for Bucky. Always.

He smells it in the salty wind and feels it in the burning sand. He hears the silent song of the fish, and senses the water like the blood running through his veins. The pull on the moon is strong and urges him to respond. It's an ache he feels in his bones and in his mind.

He stands on the edge of the cliff and watches the waves raging beneath, crashing onto the rocks again and again and again. He closes his eyes and opens his arms, letting the feeling overcome him.

But the call of the land is stronger. Always.

 

* * *

 

Steve decides to stay there. He builds a house on that very shore, and once a month, when the full moon is up in the sky, he sits outside and watches the seals dance in the water. From the stories, he knows that all it takes to call for a Selkie is to shed seven tears into the sea. He thinks about it, but that's not how he wants it to be.

He knows that a storm is brewing just beyond the horizon. The days he spent sailing taught him to respect the gods of thunder and lightning. Tonight, he prays to them for something else.

And there someone walking towards him, right where the water meets the land. He's carrying his skin slung over his shoulder, and he's more beautiful than ever. They kiss, and the pelt becomes foam and is washed away.

 

* * *

 

"Do you ever miss the sea?" Steve asks.

"No," Bucky answers. "Never."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
